The Only Exception
by Yanssi
Summary: CAPITULO#4 UP!¡ADVERTENCIA LEMON!Ren es un vampiro mientras que Tamao es una humana que ah vivido horribles cosas causadas por los humanos, ambos intentaran vivir y existir en este  mundo corrupto y lleno de odio
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception Chapter #1**

Se encontraban una pensión a las afueras de la ciudad. En el pequeño pueblo, que en si no podía llamarse pueblo debido a su pequeñez, solo había gente adinerada y avariciosa.

-¡CALLATE!-había levantado la voz satisfactoriamente. Su deseo era que esa estúpida jovencita lo obedeciera, mas sin embargo ella seguía sollozando.

Ella se encontraba echa bolita en el suelo mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos grandes e imparables lágrimas salían.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!- el joven de largos cabellos castaños había tomado los cabellos rosados de la jovencita en un intento de detener su llanto. Esto provoco que ella llorase más.

Ella estaba totalmente asustada, sabía lo que desobedecer las órdenes del Amo Hao significaba, pero por más que quisiese no podía detenerse. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. Ese joven la trataba como si quisiese matarla, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-p-por fa-fa-vor amo Hao, n-n-no m-m-me l-as-ti-me- intentaba hablar pos sobre su llanto, pero sabía que intentar razonar con él era imposible.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- la golpeo. Justo en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

Ella cayó de nuevo en el suelo. Su llanto se incremento debido al dolor en su rostro.

El joven desesperado se acerco a ella, la tomo de las muñecas y las sostuvo sobre la cabeza de ella, para despues sentarse sobre su abdomen.

-¡YA NO TE SOPORTO!-Entonces perdió el control golpeando a la Jovencita en todo su cuerpo. Ella no podía defenderse por lo que recibió los golpes directamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de escuchar al joven gritarle y de sentir el dolor proveniente de los constantes golpes que recibía se rindió a la lucha, por lo que dejo que él la golpease sin defenderse. Ella también dejo de llorar, sus ojos de color rosado perdieron su brillo, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

Nada para ella tenía sentido, nunca lo tubo y nunca lo tendría.

El no se detuvo ante esto y siguió golpeando a la peli rosada. Desquito todo su coraje en ese pequeño cuerpo , todas sus aflicciones…

Más minutos pasaron, en los que el joven siguió golpeando a la pequeña y justo como estaba previsto el se detuvo, agotado por el ejercicio físico que acababa de hacer.

Se levanto de sobre ella y salió de la habitación resoplando de enfado, dejándola magullada y adolorida.

Ella seguía consciente pero no podía sentir su cuerpo, sentía como si flotara en el espacio.

Más sin embargo podía sentir el dolor proveniente de cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, era tanto que este ni siquiera le permitía mover un solo centímetro de este.

Sus sentidos fueron desfalleciendo y a los pocos segundos perdió el conocimiento.

...Esa era su vida...

Ella pertenecía a la servidumbre de la familia Asakura, siempre lo había hecho, había pasado sus 13 años de vida en esa pensión, recibiendo los maltratos y abusos de la familia a la que serbia.

¿Sus padres?, ella no tenía padres. La única familia que conocía era esa.

El Joven Hao, el mismo que se había encargado de proporcionarle tremenda paliza, era la cabeza de esta familia.

Él le había explicado que sus padres la habían adoptado por lastima, por lo que ella no pertenecía del todo a esa familia y el trabajo como sirvienta serviría para cobrar los gastos que ella causase.

Los padres del amo Hao habían decidido que ella seria la sirvienta de su hijo, por lo que ella tenía que obedecer todas y cada una de las ordenes del amo Hao...

* * *

-¡Levántate saco de pulgas!- escuchaba la voz de un hombre mayor- ¡que te levantes estorbo!- volvió a gritarle. Esta vez ella abrió sus ojos.

Frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba estaba un hombre que sobrepasaba los 50 años de edad. El la miraba con frialdad y furia.

Ella intento hacer lo que el hombre le decía, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, inclusive, había partes de este mismo que ella estaba segura de que no se encontraban en el lugar adecuado.

-eh dicho que ¡te levantes!- el hombre la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza levantándola. Este movimiento provoco que un chasquido se oyera. El alarido que salió de su boca le provoco escalofríos.

Ese hombre le había roto el brazo con solo jalarla.

Esta vez ella no lloro. Podía sentir el dolor que su brazo le producía, pero no se inmuto. Se sentía sin vida.

Para ella todo seria mejor si su vida terminase en ese mismo momento, que alguno de los Azakura le propinase de nuevo una paliza como la anterior para así poder alejarse de el dolor-

Ella se coloco de pie. Uno de sus tobillos se encontraba en un extraño ángulo, y en el momento en que se apoyo sobre el sintió el agudo dolor que le atravesaba los huesos, tal parece que también se había roto el tobillo.

Su rostro estaba hinchado lo que le impedía ver bien a su alrededor.

-mi hijo, el joven Hao está esperando a que le lleves el desayuno, más vale que no tardes en hacerlo estúpida- esto lo dijo mientras la tomaba del cabello acercándola a su rostro-o si no ya sabes lo que te pasara si me desobedeces.

Una esperanza se formo dentro de su mente, tal vez debería de quedarse en ese lugar y no llevar la comida al Amo Hao, por lo menos así ella volvería a recibir una paliza y la muerte en ese manto negro vendría por ella para llevársela y nunca más traerla de vuelta a este mundo de miseria y horror.

Pero ella sabía que no podía hacer eso, algún muy dentro de ella se aferraba a la vida con éxtasis, como si tratase de sobrellevar día con día, minuto con minuto, segundo con segundo, con el único y simple motivo de vivir. Extraño pensar para alguien que no conocía más que el dolor que esta vida le había otorgado.

Al soltarla ella se dispuso a ir a la cocina, se tambaleaba al caminar y su brazo se zangoloteaba de un lado al otro a causa de esto. Sentía el dolor que el movimiento le producía, e intento aferrarse a este mismo dolor para no perder el conocimiento y completar su trabajo.

Al llegar a la cocina preparo el desayunó como le fue posible. Lo coloco en una bandeja y mientras trastabillaba lo llevo al cuarto del Amo Hao.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y coloco el desayuno en la mesita de noche de Hao.

Después de esto el día transcurrió lentamente para ella. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso y reposo pero ella solo lo utilizaba más y más para hacer las labores domesticas.

A la hora de la cena ella era la encargada de llevar el té al comedor. Por lo que se apresuro y llevo la bandeja llena de tazas de té caliente.

Se propuso a entregarles una taza a cada amo de la pensión y mientras lo hacia se fue percatando de que no podía sentir su pierna, la misma pierna del tobillo roto. Ignoro esto y continúo sirviendo el té, pero al llegar alado del amo Hao ella perdió el equilibrio derramando todo el té restante sobre el amo Hao.

El rostro del amo Hao se torno rojo de furia y la mirada que le dedico a la Peli rosada estaba llena de furia.

El amo comenzó a acercarse a ella, de la piel de él salía vapor de té provocando quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ella retrocedió, realmente asustada.

Miedo, ese era el único sentimiento que experimentaba en esa casa.

Miedo, dolor, angustia, terror, esos eran los únicos sentimientos que ella conocía.

-¡ESTUPIDA BUENA PARA NADA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- Hao se lanzo sobre la peli rosada con furia, atestándole nuevos golpes, sumándolos a los anteriores.

La peli rosada intento escapar, pero su pie no se lo permitió por lo que cayó al suelo y Hao se concentro en darle unas buenas patadas.

Ella tenía que vivir, tenía que permanecer viva un poco más, ¿por qué? Nunca lo supo, pero lo que si sabía era que su pequeño cuerpo no se aferraba a la vida por simple capricho.

La peli rosada perdió el aire y se concentro en tratar de recobrarlo. Pero después de unos segundos se rindió. Todo sería mejor si ella muriese, había intentado exprimir tanto como le fue posible de esa vida, pero esta ya había llegado al límite, tal vez ya era tiempo de morir y escapar a esa horrible casa y de sus dueños, escapar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Al menos así tendría paz…

Su mirada se torno borrosa y entonces el amo Hao le dio otra patada que provoco que ella se colocase boca arriba. Ahora podía ver el rostro del amo Hao. En su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las grandes ventanas.

Ella miro el cuchillo esperando el golpe.

Y en ese momento se rindió, dejo de esperar, de de desear, dejo de soñar, du vida terminaría justo como siempre pensó que lo haría. En manos de ese impulsivo sujeto.

Entonces el amo Hao se abalanzo sobre ella con el cuchillo enfrente de sí mismo, pero justo antes de que este lograse tocar la piel de Tamao algo golpeo al amo Hao provocando que callera de rodillas.

Ella se concentro en mirarlo más a fondo y entonces descubrió que la garganta del amo Hao había sido partida en dos y grandes cantidades de sangre salían disparadas hacia todos lados, empapándola a ella que se encontraba tirada a unos centímetros de distancia del amo Hao.

Escucho gritos provenientes de los demás presentes en la habitación, giro lentamente su cabeza, el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo pero aun así miro en su dirección para después percatarse de que cada uno de ellos estaba siendo eliminado poco a poco.

Alguien los estaba matando.

Sonrió extasiada. No sabía si esto era real, o si se trataba de una ilusión creada por su subconsciente justo antes de fallecer, pero lo que si sabia y comenzaba a reconocer era la sensación de placer que la muerte de esos sujetos le provocaba, se regaño mentalmente por un sentimiento tan impuro y poco decente, pero este era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la música que sus oídos le ofrecían, el sonido de los cuerpos siendo desgarrados lenta y dolorosamente, el mismo sonido que su mismo cuerpo había hecho unos minutos antes.

Después de unos largos minutos los gritos cesaron. Entonces escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, deseando ser parte de la oscuridad y desaparecer, para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente.

La luz de la luna se encontraba a espaldas del joven, sus ojos dorados brillaban como si del sol se tratase. Sus manos tenían unas afiladas garras pero lo que más alarmo a la jovencita fue ver que este joven tenía sangre en la boca, chorreaba demasiada sangre. Dos grandes colmillos blancos sobresalían por sobre sus labios.

Nada de esto la alarmo, ese joven la había salvado, después de haber vivir ese infierno dentro de la casa de los Azacura, nada más le parecía tan horroroso como eso.

El joven se acerco hacia donde ella se encontraba y tomo al amo Hao del cuello, que había estado gimiendo de dolor a los pies de ella. Con un movimiento rápido le torció el cuello, arrebatándole la vida en unos segundos y entonces lo tomo de la espalda y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del joven.

Ella podía ver esos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente. En ese momento su pequeña existencia se torno en algo mas grande, por lo menos alguien se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos con un sentimiento dentro de ellos diferente al odio o al desprecio.

Ella podía escuchar el tragar del joven, el estaba bebiendo la sangre del amo Hao.

La niña sonrió agradecida. Si en ese momento ella iba a morir por lo menos le daba gusto el saber que ese niño moriría primero que ella.

El joven se percato de que ella sonreía y dejo de beber la sangre del amo Hao y haciendo a un lado el cadáver del amo Hao, se acerco a la niña.

La miro de cercas. Ella podía sentir la energía que emanaba de él, una energía parecida a la misma muerte. Sin embargo no sentía miedo, más bien estaba agradecida con ese extraño joven por haberla salvado de aquel monstruo que tenía por amo y de aquella familia desagradable. Se sentía realmente feliz. Tanto que comenzó a llorar, no de dolor ni de odio, más bien de felicidad.

Entonces ella sintió su cuerpo desfallecer. Había llegado su hora, por fin moriría y abandonaría este espantoso mundo.

Su vista se torno totalmente borrosa y sus sentidos fueron alejándose de ella lentamente como si no quisiesen despegarse de ella.

Entonces recordó lo que el joven había hecho por ella. Por lo menos unos segundos él la había liberado de la familia Azakura, por unos segundos pudo disfrutar de su libertad.

-gra-ci-as….- dijo justo antes de desaparecer en la inconsciencia. Su voz sonó débil, pero el joven fue capaz de escucharla perfectamente.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

Podía escuchar el sonido del viento que pasaba por entre las copas de los arboles silbando, también parecía haber un arrollo cercas ya que el sonido que le agua producía al caer llegaba a sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, esperando sentir dolor en cuanto lo hiciese, pero este nunca llego, no sentía dolor.

Miro a su alrededor desconcertada. Era ya muy entrada la noche y parecía estar dentro del bosque ya que los arboles la rodeaban.

Sentía su mente algo adormilada y somnolienta.

¿Qué había pasado? Se pregunto a sí misma, intentando recordar algo que le digiera donde se encontraba.

Entonces recordó por lo que se sentó de golpe asustada. Miro a sus alrededores. No había rastro de la pensión de los Azakura a su alrededor y tampoco había rastro del misterioso joven que la había salvado.

Miro su cuerpo preocupada.

Nada.

No había nada.

No tenían ni un golpe en el cuerpo. Este estaba totalmente curado.

Se levanto asustada mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. No sabía dónde estaba ni él porque de la desaparición de sus heridas, lo único que sabía era que era libre. Totalmente libre.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. ¡Era libre!, libre de ir a donde quisiese, de hacer lo que quisiese, ¡libre!

Comenzó a bailar de alegría mientras sus carcajadas comenzaron a llenar todo el lugar.

Mientras daba vueltas de alegría pudo distinguir un destello dorado detrás de uno de los arboles.

Se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con el joven que la había salvado.

Bestia totalmente de negro y las manchas de sangre que había tenido habían desaparecido. Sus manos lucían totalmente normales sin rastro de garras.

Sus ojos dorados, parecidos a los de los felinos, la miraban con extrañeza. Había un brillo extraño en ellos, como si desease algo de ella. El corazón de ella palpito estrepitosamente al ver esos ojos y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, había algo en esos ojos que hacían que ella los desease.

El joven frente a ella era realmente guapo, con ojos grandes y delineados por pestañas grandes y gruesas, unas cejas finas pero varoniles, unos pómulos resaltados, una barbilla cuadrada pero a la vez afilada, unas orejas pequeñas y una nariz puntiaguda y delgada.

El cuerpo de él era delgado, remarcado por finos músculos.

Su cuerpo se perdía entre la oscuridad, parecía como si el perteneciese tanto a la oscuridad que había hecho un pacto con ella a cambio de mantenerlo escondido bajo su sombra. Ella tenía que esforzar su vista para lograr mirarlo. Lo único que sobresalía eran sus ojos. Dorados como la luz del sol, estos le devolvían la luz de la luna como si se tratase de un espejo.

Ella lo miro por unos minutos más, y después tomo una decisión. Por lo que camino en dirección al joven hasta quedar justo enfrente de él.

En todo ese tiempo el no había despegado la mirada del cuerpo de ella, penetrante y fría.

Ella bajo la mirada apenada y su sonrojo subió unos dos tonos más. El era realmente guapo.

-gracias- le repitió al joven. Y entonces levanto la vista para así dedicarle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas al joven, quien puso los ojos en blanco a causa de esto.

Entonces todo sucedió tan rápidamente. El joven la tomo de los hombros y la empujo con fuerza alejándola de él, mientras que el también retrocedía para crear más espacio entre ellos dos.

Ella cayó de sentón en el suelo y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el mismo joven. Solo que ahora el lucia realmente preocupado. Mantenía una mano presionada fuertemente contra su boca, tenía su otra mano posada sobre su pecho y respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba en la dirección opuesta a la que ella se encontraba.

Entonces un dejo de comprensión apareció en la mente de ella.

-¿sabes?, este es el día más feliz de mi vida- le dijo al joven mientras se ponía de pie, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz tan llena de vida y alegría, esta era cantarina, dulce y suave- y eso es gracias a ti- le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa- es por eso que-comenzó a caminar en dirección al joven de nuevo-no tengo dudas al decirte- lentamente tomo una de las manos de él la subió hasta su propia garganta-que esto es tuyo- le dijo mientras que con la uña del dedo índice de él hacia una pequeña cortada en su propia garganta. La sangre comenzó a caer lentamente.

En ese momento fue cuando ella fue capaz de percatarse de que el brillo en los ojos de el, que en un inicio le pareció extraño, ahora le parecía deseo, el tenia deseos de la sangre de ella.

Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta. Al hacer esto el estiro las manos y con la mano derecha sostuvo la cabeza de ella mientras que con la mano izquierda la coloco en la espalda de ella, para darle apoyo.

Ella sentía como si su sangre hirviera, como si esta estuviese deseosa de que el la probara, de ser parte de él. Su sonrojo permaneció en sus mejillas mientras que el palpitar de su corazón se incremento gradualmente. De alguna forma ella sabía que él podía oírlo.

El acerco su rostro al cuello de ella y con su nariz dibujo el patrón de las venas de ella. De arriba hacia abajo.

Entonces ella fue consciente de que no solo él podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, sino que también podía oler su sangre.

El acomodo su rostro en la garganta de ella y después de unos segundos hundió sus colmillos en esta. Ella gimió de placer al sentirlo y entonces el dio el primer trago.

Las rodillas de la jovencita cedieron por lo que él la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo para darle sostén. Ella subió instantáneamente sus manos el cuello de él, permitiéndole más facilidad para tomar su sangre.

Y luego el segundo trago. La sensación de placer se extendió por todo el cuerpo de ella, tanto que inclusive sintió como si esta se hubiese extendido también por el cuerpo de él y supuso que esto se debía a que el estaba tomando su sangre y en cierta forma, el también lo estaba sintiendo.

Su respiración se había vuelto entre cortada.

Entonces el tomo el tercer trago. Ella gimió realmente fuerte, sentía la respiración de él en su cuello, fría y al igual que la de ella, exaltada.

Sintió algo frio en su espalda. Al parecer él la había colocado entre el tronco de un árbol y el mismo cuerpo de él.

En el mismo momento en que dio el cuarto trago el coloco una de su piernas entre las de ella, logrando que ella se tensara y gimiera de nuevo mientras trataba, inútilmente, de recuperar su aliento.

Cuando el dio el quinto y último trago todo se desvaneció alrededor de ella, sus fuerzas se fueron rápidamente como el caer de un objeto al suelo, su cuerpo se volvió flácido y su cabeza callo de lado aun sonrojada.

Entonces él se separo de ella para después recostarla en el suelo.

Él se puso de pie y se dispuso a Salir del lugar.

-e-espera – le dijo ella débilmente. El pudo escucharla perfectamente por lo que se detuvo pero no dio media vuelta ni regreso- ¿Cuál es… t-tu nom-bre?- le pregunto con el mismo volumen débil en su voz.

-Ren Tao- le contesto fríamente. El escuchar la voz de él hizo que su corazón volviese a latir frenéticamente. Su voz era fría, gruesa y seductora, muy seductora.

-y-yo soy Tamao-o Tam-am-ura- le dijo mientras intentaba hacer una sonrisa.

-lo sé- le contesto el joven fríamente antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_Si lo sé , lo sé. Ni siquiera he podido acabar de publicar el de Encuentros Inesperados y ya estoy haciendo este fic, pero lo que pasa es que no pude resistirme, me llego la musa de este fic y no tuve otra más que hacerlo. No quería perder la inspiración :D_

_Lamento mucho la forma en la que hable de Hao (perdónenme chicas pero no sabía a quien más poner para este papel :S) y por la difamación de la familia Azakura pido perdón también :S_

_Y también lamento haber maltratado tanto a Tamao. Realmente que me sobrepase, no esperaba que mi mente fuese tan retorcida a la hora de lastimar a los protagonistas xD._

_Sé que a mucha gente no le gustan los vampiros por Crepúsculo, así que espero y este fic sea de su agrado. _

_Y bueno eso es todo por Hoy._

_!Dejen Reviews please !_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception Capitulo #2**

Se sentó en la cama algo desconcertada.

Sentía su corazón ligero y tranquilo.

La primera vez que sentía su pecho tan tibio y relajado.

La primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía feliz.

La primera vez en toda su vida que había dormido plácidamente.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer la habitación, pero por más que busco no encontró nada que le fuese conocido.

A un lado de la cama había un soporte, de el colgaba una bolsa de sangre, la intravenosa de esta iba a dar al brazo izquierdo de la jovencita.

En eso una mujer mayor entro al cuarto. Iba vestida con un hábito blanco.

Se acerco a la joven hasta quedar a un lado de la cama en donde yacía la jovencita.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-le pregunto la monja.

-b-bien-dijo algo tímida mientras bajaba la cabeza, era la primera vez que se dirigían a ella con tanto amor en una frase.

La monja se acerco a la peli rosada para tocarle le frente.

-pareces mucho mejor- le dijo la monja mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

La jovencita se sonrojo ante la acción de la monja.

La monja tenía el cabello café claro escondido bajo su sombrero característico de las monjas (¡dios! No se me el nombre de ese estilo de sombrero :S), sus ojos eran oscuros pero mostraban amor y transmitían confianza, la forma de su rostro parecía un corazón, lo que le ayudaba al aspecto de confianza y madre amorosa que tenia, ella también era chaparrita y de complexión llenita, a los ojos de la jovencita esa monja parecía una madre tierna y amorosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- le pregunto la monja a la jovencita.

-yo soy…-dudo un momento en responder. Ahora que ya no era parte de esa horrorosa familia tal vez podría cambiar su nombre y hacerse pasar por una persona totalmente diferente, tal vez de esa forma, esa familia no la encontraría de nuevo- soy…-en eso recordó que el nombre que le había dado aquel joven que la había rescatado era el mismo que esa horrorosa familia le había impuesto, por lo que desistió y decidió dejar su nombre tal como estaba- soy Tamao-le dijo tímidamente.

-qué bonito nombre- le respondió la monja, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa hermosa.

Tamao se sentía tan llena de vida y felicidad. Ya no era parte de esa familia, tal vez ahora si podría ser feliz.

En ese momento entro otra monja a la habitación, vestía de la misma forma que la primera monja y llevaba en los brazos una bandeja con una sopa caliente y un pan recién horneado.

-Buenos días dormilona- le dijo la monja alegremente mientras se colocaba en forma paralela a su compañera, del otro lado de la cama.

-b-buenos días- volvió a decir tímidamente. Se sentía contrariada y algo extraña al recibir tantas atenciones. Tal vez se sentiría mejor si la dejaran en una esquina y nadie le dirigiese palabra ni le llevase comida.

-mira lo que te eh traído- le dijo la segunda monja- es tu desayuno, por favor cómelo tranquilamente y cuando termines de hacerlo vístete y búscanos en la iglesia- al terminar de decir esto le sonrió ampliamente y salió, junto con la otra monja de la habitación. Dejando a Tamao completamente sola.

Se relajo un momento, intentando de esta forma encontrar una razón del porque había llegado ella a un convento. Tal vez aquel joven la había dejado en ese lugar, pero, ninguna de las dos monjas le mencionó nada sobre un jovencito extremadamente guapo y con ojos del color del oro. Tal vez simplemente aquellas mujeres la habían encontrado desangrada en el bosque y la habían llevado a ese lugar. Si, tal vez esa era la razón, esta segunda opción era más razonable que la primera, por lo que la tomaría como verdadera.

Al recordar al joven subió su mano y se toco el cuello, en el lugar en el que deberían de estar las dos incisiones que los colmillos de él provocaron al perforar su piel para beber su sangre. Pero al tocar la zona no encontró ningún rastro de estas pequeñas marcas. Se toco el cuello con ambas manos, creyendo que tal vez estas se encontraban en otro lugar. Pero por más que busco no las encontró. Las marcas no estaban. La única prueba de que aquel joven existía había desaparecido.

Sintió marearse y vio todo borroso a su alrededor. No podía ser cierto, esas marcas tenían que seguir en ese lugar. Esa era la única prueba de que el existía, ella no pudo haber imaginado todo lo de la noche anterior ¿o si?, no, el tenía que ser real. El, su salvador, su único conocido, su guardián, ¡él tenía que ser real!.

Se levanto de golpe de la cama, ignorando el dolor que sintió en su brazo al salir la aguja de su piel de sopetón. Salió del cuarto corriendo, pensando que si corría sería capaz de alcanzar al muchacho. Corrió por los pasillos del convento insegura del lugar al que se dirigía. Ella solo quería estar alado de aquel joven. No había otra razón en su vida para estar viva, ya que sin el ¡Ella debería de estar muerta!

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando a mares. Su respiración se había agitado de sobre manera y sus pasos fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentos e inseguros.

No tenía caso seguir buscando.

Sin pruebas,

Sin familia,

Sin amigos,

Sin amor,

….sin él…

…La vida no tenía sentido…

Sintió sus rodillas ceder y rápidamente encontró su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Quería morir, deseaba morir. ¿Cómo había sido posible que los golpes que Hao le proporciono no fueron suficientes para matarla?

Por sobre el sonido de su llanto y de su respiración, pudo escuchar el ajetreo que se daba a su alrededor. Las monjas gritaban por ayuda, mientras que otras se acercaban a ella y le preguntaban cosas acerca de su salud. Tamao fue incapaz de encontrar su voz o su vista. Para ella todo se había vuelto oscuridad y soledad, no había nada más…

Sintió como fue tomada en brazos por un hombre de complexión llenita, pero por más que intento hacer algo ante esto no pudo. Era como si una manta obscura se hubiese posado sobre ella y se negaba a dejarla ir. Le costaba respirar y su piel no sentía el frio, el calor o el dolor de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo, escuchaba las cosas como si ella se encontrase debajo del agua y las voces sobre esta, opacadas, ahogadas. Mientras que su vista se volvía cada vez más oscura, hasta que la oscuridad la cubrió por completo. Dejándola totalmente ciega.

Después de esto los días pasaron para ella demasiado rápido. No sabía en qué mes estaba, ni tampoco en qué año, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido "liberada" de la familia Azakura. Lo único que sabía era que él se había ido, y la había abandonado junto a los humanos.

Había salido de un infierno para entrar a otro aun mas espeso y doloroso que el anterior.

Rápidamente las monjas comenzaron a cansarse de ella, ya que no parecía progresar con el paso del tiempo, al contrario, su estado catatónico parecía empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba. Hasta que por fin las monjas desistieron y dejaron de visitarla. Simplemente se limitaban a atenderla.

Una noche alguien llamo a su puerta. No iba sola, las monjas acompañaban a esta persona. A Tamao le fue imposible escuchar lo que estas personas decían, parecían discutir y al paso de los minutos aquella persona tomo a Tamao agresivamente y se la llevo casi a rastras del convento. Tamao no sabía a dónde la llevaba, tampoco le importaba por lo que se dejo arrastrar por esa persona hasta que pareció detenerse, después la aventó a una especie de coche alejándola del convento.

La bajaron del cuche de la misma forma en que la había subido y la arrastraron hasta dejarla caer sobre una cama y fue en ese momento en que abusaron de ella por primera vez. Su cuerpo y su mente fueron incapaces de procesar esto por lo que con el paso del tiempo dejo de sentirlos. Era como si ella fuese una muñeca que podía ser manipulada al gusto del dueño, una sucia y horrible muñeca rota.

Aquel hombre la mantenía encerrada en una habitación a oscuras, esta solo contaba con una cama y un cuarto de baño.

La servidumbre del hombre se encargaba de mantenerla viva.

Pero como todas las personas, con el paso del tiempo, el hombre se fue cansando de la jovencita a tal grado de querer deshacerse de ella. Por lo que la envolvió en ropa y la aventó al bosque. Dejándola a su suerte.

Por días ella permaneció recostada en el mismo lugar en el que el hombre la había dejado. Pero el hambre y la sed se apoderaron de ella, por lo que comenzó a moverse solo para alimentarse. Procuraba esconderse de las bestias que acechaban el bosque y al mismo tiempo ella acechaba y casaba a sus presas.

Con el paso de los días aprendió a escuchar los sonidos del bosque y a moverse sigilosamente por este. No necesitaba ver, ni escuchar para saber qué era lo que la rodeaba ya que ella seguía siendo ciega y su oído no trabajaba de la misma forma que la de las demás personas.

Durante las noches de invierno ella se escondía en las cuevas y preparando una fogata, logrando mantenerse tibia, mientras que en las noches de verano descansaba sobre las ramas de estos para no ser comida por las bestias del bosque.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la vida del bosque que había olvidado completamente su vida como humana. No recordaba ni su nombre, ni procedencia y por sobre todo, no recordaba a aquel joven.

Todo sobre ella se habia perdido en el minuto en que ese hombre la había aventado a su suerte en ese bosque.

Puede sonar loco y irrazonable, pero el dolor que ella sentía no se comparaba con cualquier otro dolor y su misma mente deseaba olvidar ese dolor, por lo que poco a poco su pequeño y silencioso sueño se hizo realidad.

Una noche de verano ella se preparaba para descansar cuando escucho a duras penas el sonido de la hierba al ser pisada por alguien más. Sus sentidos la alertaron, por lo que se movió rápidamente quedando de frente al lugar del que había provenido aquel sonido.

Intento detectar la presencia de algún animal o objeto que hubiese provocado ese sonido, ya que ella había aprendido a ver la esencia de las cosas a su alrededor y a detectar su forma sin siquiera mirar. Ella era capaz de detectar el más pequeño insecto a kilómetros de distancia, pero, por más que busco alguna energía espiritual proveniente de ese lugar no encontró nada. No había ni un bicho que hubiese provocado tal sonido.

Se mantuvo quieta otros minutos más, esperando la repetición del sonido, cuando este por fin llego.

Eran pasos, alguien se dirigía hacia ella. Pero eso era imposible ya que ella no sentía ni una presencia espiritual proveniente de ese lugar. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás asustada de lo que se encontraba delante de ella.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes acercándose peligrosamente a ella entonces ella choco contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba tan asustada que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del árbol detrás de ella, por lo que al quedar con su espalda en el tronco, intento escapar y correr, pero esa cosa fue más rápida que ella y la acorralo entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

Ella forcejeo e intento con todas sus fuerzas separarse, pero le fue imposible, eso era realmente fuerte, aun así no desistió por lo que comenzó a golpearlo, pero eso tampoco tuvo ningún efecto.

Entonces escucho lo más extraño que en toda su vida fuese capaz de escuchar.

Un gruñido.

Eso estaba gruñendo sonoramente, tanto que por vez primera ella sintió como si sus oídos fuesen destapados de sopetón. Ahora era capaz de escuchar todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

Eso tomó la barbilla de ella y la alzo, como si la estuviese examinando.

Ella intento zafarse del agarre, pero el gruñido resonaba en sus oídos con tanta fuerza que le producía dolor.

Y entonces eso acerco su rostro al cuello de ella y con sus labios roso la piel de ella.

Tamao sintió como si su corazón despertase de un largo letargo, ya que este comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y lo libero en una especie de gemido mesclado con un suspiro.

Por primera vez durante demasiado tiempo ella pudo sentir tanto como su oído, su piel y su corazón.

Por fin ella había dejado de luchar y ahora permanecía quieta ante aquello que la acorralaba contra el árbol.

Entonces eso detuvo su gruñido al escuchar el gemido-suspiro que ella había dado. Y con un movimiento rápido hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de ella bebiendo de su sangre.

Ella gimió notablemente al momento en que abría los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fue en ese momento en que se percato de que no estaba ciega, simplemente se había negado a abrir los ojos y ver lo que la rodeaba.

Entonces eso se aferro a ella tomándola de la espalda, deseoso de sangre.

Dio el segundo trago. Ella volvió a gemir. Esta vez consiente de cada uno de sus sentidos. Pudo percatarse de que era de noche y la luna llena se asomaba por encima de las copas de los arboles alumbrándolos con su luz plateada, también pudo percatarse de que el viento que soplaba era fresco y el olor de las plantas y flores era tan fuerte que inclusive podía saborearlos, pero por sobre todo pudo percatarse de la persona que se en ese momento se aferraba a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo con fuerza. Llevaba ropas oscuras, su cabello era de color violeta oscuro. Ella podía sentir los músculos del cuerpo de él y la forma en que estos rosaban contra su propio cuerpo y también podía sentir esas frías palmas que se posaban sobre su espalda atrayéndola a él con desesperación. Fue entonces cuando recordó. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y la forma en la que había estado viviendo, todo, quién era y como había llegado a ese lugar.

Lagrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas de dolor. Su vida, su tiempo, sus esperanzas, todo le había sido arrebatado y ahora ella se encontraba en un bosque a lado de una criatura chupa sangre que probablemente fuese su único escape.

-Joven Ren…-llamo al joven en un susurro al tiempo que subía sus brazos al cuello del muchacho y lo obligaba a beber más de su sangre.

En ese momento fue consciente de que él podía matarla y esto le produjo una tremenda alegría. Ella deseaba morir, desde el mismo momento en que lo había perdido y, ahora, sabiendo que el volvería a irse no deseaba pasar de nuevo por eso, deseaba morir con todo su corazón, quería desasirse de ese sentimiento, no quería vivir…

El siguió dando tragos, bebiendo de la sangre de ella.

Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y cayeron a sus costados con ocio, sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerla, pero no cayó al suelo ya que él seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza y seguía bebiendo de la sangre de ella con desesperación y necesidad.

Su vista se volvió borrosa…

* * *

_¡Lo sientooo !_

_Sé que a muchas personas (la gran mayoría) no les gusto que golpease y maltratase tanto a Tamao, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, ya saben a mí me gusta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas (y en este capítulo sí que me pase con la pobrecita de Tamao) pero eso si prometo final feliz :D_

_Y pues también lamento haberme tardado en subir capítulos de ambos fics, pero ya ven tocaron vacaciones de invierno y termine yéndome a pasar las fiestas con unos familiares en un lugar algo remoto en el que no llega el internet ¬¬ (¡enserio que casi me muero sin internet!, ¡es horrible! No sé cómo le hice para sobrevivir tantas semanas sin el T_T)_

_Pero por otra parte fue algo bueno porque me llego la inspiración y pues prácticamente ya termine de escribir esta historia y la de Encuentros Inesperados y me llego inspiración para escribir otras dos más de diferentes personajes (que ya empecé a escribir por cierto x3). Pero bueno ese no es el punto. El punto aquí es que ya termine este cap y pues aun y cuando se que me van a regañar (sigo diciendo pobrecita Tamao) lo subí y aunque salió de esta forma espero y les guste. Por lo menos se reencontró con Ren y pues no crean que es un final, porque no lo es, aun me falta unos cuantos capítulos más y pues como ya les dije habrá un final feliz de cajón asique espérenlo._


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Only Exception Capitulo #3_**

Su vista se volvió borrosa y fue en ese momento en que el dejo de beber de la sangre de ella.

Ella lo miro mientras él la acomodaba en su regazo. Su belleza era impresionante y la frialdad reflejada en su rostro hacia que Tamao desease abrazarlo con fuerza.

Él miro a Tamao y poco tiempo después se hizo un corte pequeño en su cuello. Tamao lo miro confundida, no entendía el por qué Ren se había cortado a sí mismo en el cuello.

Con su mano derecha sostuvo la espalda de Tamao y con su mano izquierda sujeto la cabeza de ella. La acomodo de tal forma de que ella pudiese beber de la sangre que emanaba de la pequeña herida del cuello de él.

En un principio ella se mostro recia a beber de la sangre de él, pero después de probarla, algo dentro de ella se encendió deseosa de más.

Subió sus manos al cuello de él y lo atrajo a sí misma, sus manos temblaban y sus tragos eran pequeños y tímidos.

La sangre de él en su cuerpo le proporcionaba cierta calidez y conforte que la hacía sentir llena de vida y plena de felicidad.

Mientras bebía imágenes iban apareciendo en su cabeza: bosques bastos y grandes, pequeñas casas de paja, pirámides de arena, grupos indígenas peleando contra españoles, indios peleando contra estadounidenses, Europa en el renacimiento, esclavos, imágenes de personas vestidas con ropas de los 50's y los 80's, imágenes de lugares del siglo XXI y por ultimo pudo ver la imagen de una pequeña bebe de ojos rosados y cabello del mismo color que sonreía con felicidad reflejada en los ojos.

Entonces se separo de golpe de él y dejo de beber sangre. Notando algo extraño en ellas.

-¿Qué fue…?- pregunto algo exaltada.

-son recuerdos – la interrumpió el. La voz fría y seductora que provino de los labios de él hizo que ella se estremeciera. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-recuerdos…-dijo mientras intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en eso- ¿usted pudo ver mis…?-intento preguntar ella, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-lo hice- la voz del joven la desconcentro a tal grado de perder el hilo de sus anteriores pensamientos.

Levanto la vista algo apenada por el rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos, encontrándose con ese par de ojos dorados y con ese inmaculado rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

Se sonrojo notablemente y desvió la mirada por lo que pudo ver de reojo como los colmillos de el se asomaban por los labios del joven.

Al haber desviado su mirada había dejado su cuello descubierto. El miraba directamente una de las venas que se encontraban en el cuello de ella. Al parecer la sangre que había bebido de ella no había sido suficiente.

Tamao estiro mas el cuello y bajo el cuello de su camisa desgastada y rota unos centímetros, invitándolo a beber más de sus sangre.

-tome – le dijo en un susurro.

El la miro desconcertado. Su seño se frunció.

-¿estás consciente de lo que me pides?- le dijo secamente. Tamao se sorprendió pero no dijo nada- quieres que te quite algo que es vital para ti, algo que no deberías ofrecerme, ¿estás consciente de lo que soy? – le volvió a decir con la misma voz seca.

A Tamao le pareció como si el pudiese tomar sangre de ella a la fuerza pero al mismo tiempo no tomaría de su sangre cuando ella se la ofreciera, ¿es que acaso el era un controlador?

Tamao permaneció quieta por un par de segundos y después asintió firmemente.

El se mostro mas desconcertado que antes y la miro con una especie de mescla entre el odio y la repugnancia.

-si es usted, no hay problema- le respondió ella tranquilamente

-si voy a tomar de tu sangre, te advierto que no será lo único que tomare. Tomare tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu todo- le dijo intentando asustarla.

-adelante- ella lo incito tímidamente- mi vida le perteneció desde el mismo momento en que me salvo- le dijo ella con demasiada sinceridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El puso los ojos en blanco realmente sorprendido por la sinceridad con la que ella decía las cosas.

Algo dentro de él se encendió un instinto tan bajo y deplorable, algo que hacia cientos de años no sentía algo que le hacía desear a esa mujer con todo su ser.

El ya había tenido ese sentimiento antes, el había experimentado la desesperación y placer que este sentimiento le causaba. Resumiendo un sentimiento realmente desconcertante.

En apenas un parpadeo que Tamao dio el la había tomado en brazos colocándola de pie frente a él, segundos después el se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, dándole la espalda.

-no…-dijo en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar y que el logro escuchar perfectamente.

Ella sintió que el corazón se la caía a los pies, el intentaba irse.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y llena de la desesperación de perderlo de nuevo y del temor a sucumbir ante los humanos, corrió hacia él. Realmente asustada.

La acción provoco que ella tropezase, lagrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos.

Pero ella nunca toco el suelo, en cambio sintió como unos brazos la sostenían y la abrazaban.

Ella reconoció el calor proveniente de esos brazos y se aferro a él mientras sollozaba.

-no me deje…- le decía débilmente mientras lloraba.

En ese momento ella sintió todo el peso de su vida, la forma en la que había sido golpeada por la familia Azakura, el dolor que sintió al ser abandonada por su salvador, el hombre abusando de su cuerpo todas las noches y su vida sin sentimientos ni razón llena de oscuridad en el bosque. Sintió como todo regresaba, todos sus dolores sumados al dolor de perderlo. Su llanto se incremento. Esa noche lloro como nunca en su vida había llorado. Pero no fue un llanto lastimero, más bien fue un llanto de olvido, esa noche sería la última vez que lloraría por el pasado.

Cuando ella termino de llorar se limpio las lagrimas y mientras se separaba de él le dijo.

-lo siento moje toda su camisa-ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y temblaba notablemente.

-no importa- le contesto el fríamente mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Ella le dedico entonces una sonrisa sincera que le llego a los ojos. Estos aun mojados de lágrimas le demostraron amor y tranquilidad. El sintió como aquel sentimiento regresaba. Ella era simplemente tan inocente y pura, aun y cuando ella había vivido una infancia deplorable ella aun seguía siendo la misma pequeña que él conoció hace 17 años. La misma niña que daba amor con todo su ser.

Y entonces la tomo en brazos delicadamente.

Por su parte Tamao sintió como si su peso fuese poca cosa para él, por la forma en la que él la había tomado en brazos, le hacía pensar que no pesaba más que una pluma.

-n-n-no Joven Ren, debo ser muy pesada, B-b-ba-jeme por favor- le decía, el simplemente bufo divertido.

Y como si se tratase realmente de una pluma la cargo.

Entonces el frunció el seño, mientras volvía a balancearla entre sus brazos. Ella había bajado de peso considerablemente desde la última vez que la había cargado en brazos, y eso había sido hacia ya unos cuantos años. Y fue cuando recordó la vida que vio atreves de la sangre que ella le entrego su seño fruncido se acentuó.

Todo era su culpa.

-cierra los ojos- le dijo el fríamente en forma de orden. Esto causo que ella se volviese a estremecer. Su voz era tan gruesa y seductora.

La reacción de ella hizo que el sonriera.

Ella obedeció la orden que él le había dado y cerró los ojos. Entonces sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el aire le golpeaba fuertemente los cabellos y este mismo la aventaba y jaloneaba. Ella se aferro al cuello de él temerosa. Quiso abrir los ojos pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo él le repitió que no lo hiciera provocando otro estremecimiento por parte de ella.

En contraste ella se aferro a él con todo lo que tenia temerosa de lo que él hacía, no sentía como si fuese a caerse simplemente no quería que ese remolino de viento la separara de él.

Entonces el viento se detuvo de golpe.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero la curiosidad se apodero de ella por lo que abrió los ojos.

Se encontraban en un prado circular. En el centro del lugar había una hermosa cabaña de madera. Lucia algo antigua y al mismo tiempo acogedora. En el centro de la caballa sobresalía una chimenea de piedra. Por ella salía humo grisáceo que denotaba que la lumbre estaba encendida.

La cabaña contaba con un porche pequeño. En el habían dos mecedoras de madera. Detrás de las mecedoras estaba una ventana que conducía a la sala de la cabaña y a un lado de la ventana estaba la puerta de la entrada.

A un lado de la cabaña había un pequeño cobertizo que estaba lleno en su totalidad de leña cortada y lista para usar.

La cabaña estaba rodeada de pequeñas flores de todos colores y de un zacate verdoso. A unos cuantos metros de distancia de la cabaña pasando el pequeño prado de florecitas silvestres estaba el bosque.

La forma en la que el prado circular se encontraba le daba a entender como si la cabaña estuviese protegida de alguna forma, por una especie de burbuja que mantenía el prado tal y como estaba. Sin rastro de arboles.

También pudo escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo corriendo. Supuso que este debía de encontrarse detrás de la cabaña.

Él la llevo en brazos y juntos entraron a la cabaña. Esta era pequeña y acogedora. Lo primero que pudo ver al entrar fue la pequeña salita, esta se encontraba acomodada de tal forma que quedaba de frente a la chimenea.

La chimenea estaba construida en su totalidad por piedras de diferentes formas, colores y texturas.

Detrás de la salita, en el lado sur de la cabaña se encontraba una cocina. Esta era pequeña y contenía una gran cantidad de anaqueles, aun y cuando la cabaña daba la apariencia de ser antigua esta contaba con televisiones plasma y con los aparatos electrónicos necesarios para la vida. Como un refrigerador, una estufa, un microondas y varias cosas más.

Del lado derecho de la cabaña había una puerta, ella supuso que esta debía de ser la puerta del baño. Del lado opuesto, o más bien del lado izquierdo de la cabaña se encontraban otras dos puertas, tal vez algunas habitaciones.

Al final de la cabaña entre la cocina y la puerta del baño del lado noroeste se encontraba una puerta corrediza de vidrio. Esta conducía hacia un pequeño patio que contaba con lavadora y secadora. Detrás de este pequeño cuartito Tamao pudo apreciar el agua del pequeño rio corriendo de un lado a otro.

Ella pudo percatarse de todo esto en apenas unos segundos. En los que Ren había caminado dentro de la cabaña y la había acomodado en el sillón, sentándola.

Entonces el se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían entrado.

-volveré – le dijo Ren justo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Ella se quedo mirando por unos minutos la puerta por la que él había salido.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, desconsolada, algo mareada y el hecho de haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos en una noche fue demasiado para ella. Cuando él estaba cercas de ella nada de esto la preocupaba, pero todo era diferente cuando él se iba. La soledad la invadía y los pecados de su vida la asustaban.

Ya no era virgen, ese hombre del cual ni siquiera conocía su rostro se había encargado de deshacer toda clase de esperanza de poder casarse con un vestido blanco.

Tampoco tenía a nadie más que a Ren en todo el mundo, el era la única persona que conocía y la única a la que no le temía. No conocía a sus padres, incluso dudaba que alguna vez ella pudiese haber tenido padres.

Sintió algo de pena por las monjas que amablemente cuidaron de ella, pero todo eso desapareció cuando recordó que ellas habían permitido que ese hombre se la llevara a rastras del convento.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no deseaba pensar más en cosas tristes. Lo único que ella sabía era que estaba con Ren y solamente eso le bastaba para ser feliz, no necesitaba nada más que esa persona especial para ella.

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, allí encontró una toalla limpia por lo que decidió tomar un baño de agua caliente.

El baño era pequeño, pero al igual que toda la casa era acogedor y contaba con las cosas suficientes para una vida tranquila por unos meses sin tener que visitar el pueblo más cercano. Había suficientes toallas en el mueble de madera que se encontraba colgado de la pared, del mismo modo este mueble rebosaba de papel sanitario, pastas de dientes, jabones en barra y una gran cantidad de champús.

La pared del baño estaba cubierta de azulejo de colores claros, la taza del baño y el lavamanos eran del mismo color que las paredes. Una cortina transparente colgaba entre la regadera y el baño, haciendo la separación ya conocida.

Se despojo de los harapos que llevaba puestos y entro al chorro del agua. En un inicio su piel se resistió a la textura de esta. Estaba tan acostumbrada al agua sucia y helada del bosque que el agua caliente y limpia de una regadera causo cierto temblor en ella, pero esto fue temporal ya que después de unos minutos, en los que intento acostumbrarse al agua, comenzó a tallarse el cabello y después su cuerpo.

Al terminar de tallarse tanto su cuerpo como su cabello decidió salir de la regadera.

Tomo la toalla y se seco con ella lentamente, disfrutando del tacto que esta le producía en la piel.

Sobre el lavabo del baño habían una especie de repisa en la que se encontraba un cepillo para el cabello, asique lo tomo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello rosado. Estuvo una gran cantidad de tiempo tratando de desenredar su cabello, al parecer este se había vuelto realmente largo, tanto que le llegaba a la cintura.

Sobre los anaqueles en los que se encontraban los rollos y las toallas, encontró una cajita con unos 20 cepillos de dientes nuevos, por lo que tomo uno y cepillo sus dientes, repasando cada parte de estos y procurando limpiarlos a la perfección. Por lo menos pudo descubrir que estos aun seguían siendo blancos y no tenía ni una sola picadura, esto la alegro mucho.

En ese momento decidió hacerle una inspección a su cuerpo. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente, al igual que sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas. Se miro sus pechos encontrándose con que estos también habían aumentado gradualmente de tamaño, esto la hizo sentir feliz, por lo menos no seguían siendo una mujer plana. Su cintura se había achicado y podía ver los huesos de sus costillas por sobre la piel, había adelgazado de sobremanera. Sus piernas se habían vuelto más grandes y se miraban firmes y fuertes, al igual que su trasero, supuso que esto se debía al constante trabajo que había hecho al vivir en el bosque. Pudo ver las cicatrices de las cortadas y los golpes que había sufrido de joven. Estas iban desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo, lentamente.

Después de haber permanecido unos cuantos minutos mirándose el cuerpo suspiro resignada. Ella nunca había sido bonita y mucho menos hermosa, por lo que decidió darse por vencida.

Al terminar todo este proceso salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, no quería volverse a poner eso harapos sucios, pero tampoco podía quedarse con la toalla de esta forma toda la noche.

Salió lentamente del baño, realmente sonrojada. Esperaba no encontrarse con Ren, no quería que el viese su horroroso cuerpo. Por lo que de puntitas comenzó a buscar algo que pudiese ponerse. Pero nada de lo que había en la sala o en la cocina le servía. Estaba a punto de ingresar en uno de los cuartos cuando sintió un viento helado golpeando contra su cuerpo. Volteo su mirada hacia donde había provenido ese viento y se encontró con que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y Ren se encontraba parado en la entrada mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados.

Tamao se sonrojo notablemente y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás en un intento por cubrir, lo que para ella era, un cuerpo espantoso. Al hacer esto tropezó con una alfombra y rápidamente se encontró cayendo. No llego a tocar el suelo, pero lo que si llego a sentir fueron las manos frías de Ren tocar su cuerpo desnudo en un intento de evitar que ella se diese un golpe.

Lo frio de las manos de Ren provoco que ella se estremeciese.

Ella miraba desconcertada los ojos de Ren y la dirección que estos habían tomado. Entonces bajo la mirada y siguió lo que Ren miraba. Cuando ella había caído, la toalla había volado lejos de su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba totalmente desnuda entre los brazos de Ren.

Se sonrojo aun más, tanto que, su sonrojo se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Sentía sus oídos zumbar y el latir de su corazón era frenético.

Entonces sintió como el movía una de sus manos de la espalda de ella hacia el estomago de ella. Ella se estremeció aun más mientras que un mini gemido ahogado salía de su garganta.

Los ojos de Ren llamearon de deseo al escuchar el gemido de Tamao. Para el que poseía un oído y una vista sorprendente, este espectáculo era más que provocativo.

Entonces él vio las marcas de los golpes que ella tenía en el cuerpo y también pudo ver la forma en la que sus costillas se dejaban ver. Esto provoco que frunciera el seño.

Se levanto tomándola a ella en brazos, la cargo hasta depositarla en una cama que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones. Al dejarla sobre esta le coloco la toalla encima de nuevo, después salió del cuarto y al regresar dejo a un lado de Tamao un cambio de ropa.

-¿Q-q-ue..?- intento hacer una pregunta, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban algo atarantados, lo que la atontaba.

Entonces Ren la volvió a mirar, provocando en ella otro estremecimiento y logrando que ella intentase cubrir su cuerpo con la toalla.

Ren desvió la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro y entonces se despojo de su camisa.

En ese momento fue ahora Tamao la que no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Ren. El torso de él era simplemente hermoso, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Era delgado y musculoso, como si hubiese sido tallado por los dioses.

Entonces él le extendió la camisa, se la coloco en la cabeza y le dijo:

-úsala para dormir, el otro cambio de ropa podrás ponértelo para andar en la casa- y dicho esto salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Tamao miro la ropa que Ren le había entregado. Esta contenía un par de pantaletas, un vestido negro; sin mangas, con tirantes gruesos y con cuello ancho, el largo del vestido le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos, una pañoleta roja para que pudiera usarse en el cabello y como bufanda y la camisa que él se acababa de quitar para entregársela a ella.

Ella tomo la camisa entre sus brazos, degusto la textura de esta y el olor que emanaba. Olía exactamente como Ren lo hacía. Por lo que no dudo ni un segundo más y se coloco la camisa encima, después se puso una de las pantaletas y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

En ese momento pudo escuchar el sonido de su estomago pidiendo por comida. Se sonrojo levemente y suspiro resignada, tendría que salir de esa habitación, ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar.

Lentamente se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y salió del cuarto.

El olor de la comida recién hecha la lleno por un momento, y fue entonces cuando volteo hacia la cocina y pudo ver Ren de pie frente a la estufa cocinando.

El puso el contenido del sartén en un plato y lo coloco en la barrita que se encontraba entre la cocina y la sala. En ese momento el levanto la mirada y al verla puso los ojos en blanco, si él hubiese sido otra persona y no el mismo Tamao hubiese jurado que se había sonrojado.

Tamao se quedo mirando un momento la comida. Eran huevos refritos con tocino en los costados.

Ren se acerco al refrigerador, saco una botella de un liquido de color naranja, lo vertió en un vaso y lo coloco a un lado del plato que antes había puesto sobre la barra.

Tamao se quedo mirando la escena algo desconcertada.

-se enfriara si no lo comes- le dijo Ren fríamente desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-¿Es para mí?- le pregunto Tamao apenada.

-¿crees que yo comería algo como eso?- Ren volteo a verla con un dejo de burla en el rostro, lo que provoco que ella se tensase, El sarcasmo que había utilizado en la frase había hecho que a Tamao se le pusiese la piel de gallina y fue entonces cuando recordó que Ren no era humano, el no comía lo que ella comía.

Ella se acerco a la barra, se sentó en un banquito y lentamente comenzó a comer la comida que Ren le había preparado.

Al probarla hubo algo dentro de ella que la lleno de ternura. Era la comida más deliciosa que había probado en su entera vida.

Mientras comía unas ganas de llorar la asaltaron y sin poderse contener comenzó a llorar.

Ren la miro de reojo mientras preparaba otro par de huevos fritos con tocino. Ella estaba llorando con una sonrisa en la cara.

-gracias…- le dijo Tamao a Ren entre sollozos mientras degustaba con alegría la comida.

Ren no contesto simplemente se limito a colocar el otro par de huevos en el plato de ella para que ella pudiese comerlos.

Al terminar de cenar ella se limpio las lagrimas y entonces su puso de pie.

-yo limpiare- le dijo a Ren que ya se encontraba acomodando los trastes en el fregadero.

El se alejo de la cocina y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.

Ella tomo los platos y comenzó a lavarlos, percatándose de que en el fregadero había ya algunos otros platos sucios. Los tomo con cuidado y los lavo.

Se encontraba tallando un cuchillo cuando este resbalo por la palma de su mano cortándola a su paso.

Tamao gimió de dolor y automáticamente coloco su mano bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

En un parpadear Ren ya se encontraba a un lado de ella y examinaba la herida con detenimiento.

La mano de Ren sobre la de Tamao se sentía fría y a la vez suave. Ella se sonrojo ante el ligero contacto.

Entonces el acerco la mano de ella a su boca y sin decirle nada comenzó a lamer la herida.

Tamao sintió el dolor que esto le causaba, ya que él estaba lamiendo tanto los bordes como el interior de la herida, pero al poco tiempo se percato de que el dolor iba desapareciendo.

Cuando el termino su labor soltó la mano de ella y en ese momento fue cuando ella vio que la herida había desaparecido en su totalidad.

Tamao levanto la vista de su muñeca y miro a Ren a los ojos, lagrimas se había acumulado de nuevo en sus ojos.

-fue lo mismo que hizo la ultima vez- le dijo a Ren entre sollozos- curar las heridas- dijo ella mientras que inconscientemente subía una de sus manos a su cuello.

Asique había sido de esa forma en la que las marcas de los colmillos de él habían desaparecido de su cuello, él las había sanado con su saliva.

Tamao volvió a mirar la palma de su mano.

-gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ren se acerco al lavadero y con agilidad termino de lavar los platos que a Tamao le habían faltado, cerro la llave del agua.

-es hora de que duermas- le dijo en un tono que denotaba más una orden que una sugerencia. Tamao asintió levemente y se dirigió al cuarto que se encontraba más cercas de la cocina.

-buenas noches Joven Ren- le dijo Tamao dulcemente antes de entrar al cuarto.

Ella no cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la mantuvo abierta y de esa forma se metió entre las cobijas de la cama y durmió plácidamente por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

_Aquí está por Fin terminado el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero y les haya gustado. Sé que me Salí un poco de la verdadera actitud de los personajes, pero necesitaba hacerlo de esta forma. En el próximo capitulo ellos ya retomaran sus ya acostumbradas actitudes, pero por ahora necesitaba que fueran de esta forma :D_

**_Stellar BS: _**_jajajaja xD la expresión "casi me matas" me dio mucha risa xD pero pues en cierto modo si me pase pobrecita Tamao pero no se quedara así la historia ;) si are algo al respecto asique espera la continuación que es el capitulo bueno xD _

**_DimeSando: _**_yo también adoro a Ren de vampiro xD me inspire en Damon de Vampire Diaries ese hombre simplemente es… lo mejor… *¬* no sé como Elena pueda escoger a Stefan teniendo a Damon! Pero bueno esa es otra historia xD _

**Slaya: **enserio te gusta como escribo? Porque si recibí ciertas críticas acerca de esto y me sorprendió y alegro mucho tu Review. Yo casi no leo fics leo libros más que nada e intento que mi forma de escritura se parezca a estos pero bueno soy primeriza aun xD sin contar con que soy pésima con la ortografía xDD. Gracias por tu Review a mí también me gustan los fics que tienen algo sobrenatural aunado a ellos, esos son mis preferidos y creo que eso se demuestra en los que yo misma eh escrito ;)

_Pues espero sus comentarios acerca de la historia y ya nos leeremos!_

**_~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only Exception Chapter #4**

Una pareja de recién casados se encontraba tranquilamente disfrutando una tarde de verano.

Una televisión de bulbos contaba las noticias del día al otro lado de la habitación, mientras una joven rubia las miraba con atención.

En el centro de la habitación se escuchaban con gracia los balbuceos de un niño, un pequeño bebe.

Entonces un sonido fuerte proveniente de la televisión logro asustar al pequeño quien comenzó a llorar.

El joven entro en la habitación y se acerco al bebe. Este lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo.

El pequeño bebe comenzó a reír al ver a su padre frente a él.

Entonces la imagen se centro en el rostro del padre.

Cabello castaño y corto y ojos del mismo color. Una sonrisa dulce y tierna y unos ojos tan profundos y amorosos que miraban con amor a la pequeña criatura.

Instantáneamente la imagen de otro joven realmente parecido a este apareció.

Era alguien que tenía el mismo rostro que el del padre, solo que este tenía un cabello largo, sus ojos solo mostraban odio y esa sonrisa retorcida tan típica de él.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir el miedo que ese hombre le provocaba, el terror que el solo ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa sínica.

Sintió como el aire le faltase y entonces despertó de golpe mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

El sudor cubría su rostro y sus manos temblaban con fuerza.

El miedo, el odio y el terror regresaron a ella con tanta fuerza que le costó recobrar la conciencia separada de ese sueño.

Cuando su respiración se hubo relajado y su miedo se apaciguo fue cuando pudo recordar que ella ya no era más una Azakura y que nunca volvería a formar parte de esa familia.

El amo Hao estaba muerto y no regresaría de la tumba a llevársela a ella, eso era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de sí mismo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

Había sido una simple pesadilla, algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, la única diferencia era que esta pesadilla era diferente. En esta pesadilla había visto a un hombre tan generoso y amoroso como el mismo papa y extrañamente este hombre tenía el mismo rostro que el Amo Hao.

Tal vez su mente estaba tan retorcida que ya intentaba ver algo bueno dentro de ese horrible joven que la había maltratado a lo largo de su infancia.

Entonces prefirió ignorar el hecho de su ya muy dañada mente y se concentro en normalizar su respiración, cuando el miedo y el dolor desapareció se puso de pie y busco el cambio de ropa que el joven Ren le había dado.

Miro de nuevo el vestido negro. Este parecía ser de gran calidad y pese a oler ha guardado se encontraba en un excelente estado.

Lo toco con sus delgadas manos. La textura del vestido era gruesa y suave. Ella realmente no conocía sobre telas pero si buscase un nombre para una tela con esa textura diría que es seda.

Tomo la pieza entre sus manos y comenzó a cambiarse.

Detesto la idea de quitarse la camisa que el joven Ren le había entregado, pero no podía quedarse con esa camisa el resto de el día, el joven Ren había dicho específicamente "úsala para dormir" habían sido sus palabras.

Al haber terminado de ponerse el vestido negro salió del cuarto lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

Al estar parada frente a la cocina se dio cuenta de que la casa parecía estar vacía, no había rastro del Joven Ren.

La luz del sol de medio día entraba por las puertas de vidrio que quedaban detrás de la cocina. Se acerco a ellas mientras recibía con tranquilidad la luz del sol sobre su cuerpo.

Nunca había estado tan tranquila y feliz. Todo en este momento parecía ser hermoso. Incluso las nubes blancas y esponjosas que se arremolinaban sobre el cielo parecían más hermosas que de costumbre.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y salió hacia el patio.

Y justo como lo había pensado, había un pequeño riachuelo que corría por detrás de la casa, un montón de rosas de colores se esparcían a la largo del patio trasero.

Tomo aire mientras sonreía. El olor a rozas entro por su garganta y se esparcio a lo largo de sus pulmones. Sintió el placer que el olor le daba.

Y entonces sintió la frescura del aire.

Ella ignoraba en que época del año se encontraba pero a juzgar por la frescura y el olor en el aire podía decir que el inverno se acercaba.

Bajo de la plataforma de madera de la casa y con sus pies descalzos toco el césped, para después abrir sus brazos y los extenderlos en el aire.

La libertad que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba a nada que hubiese sentido antes; se sentía feliz, llena de vida y aunque sabía que su conciencia podía ser la más enferma de entre toda la gente, aun así, ella se sentía la persona más pura y limpia del mundo entero; la persona más suertuda.

Y entonces recordó ese necesidad de seguir con vida que día con día la mantenía en esa agonizante vida. Y pensó que ese instinto de seguir con vida no había sido en vano, porque ella había vivido para disfrutar de este momento. Ya no le importaba si moría dentro de unas horas, o si el mundo entero sucumbía. Su felicidad era más que suficiente, esa realización era más que suficiente.

Y todo gracias a él.

Todo gracias a ese hombre, y aunque llamarlo de esa forma no era del todo acertada, a ese hombre; tan frio como hielo, tan seco como la arena y sin embargo dueño de un corazón tan suave como la textura de las nubes.

Todo se lo debía a él. La única persona de la que, si tuviese sentido común, debería de tener miedo, la única persona a la cual debería de temer más que nada. Y sin embargo no lo sentía de esa forma, lo único que podía sentir era esa tremenda gratitud hacia él y esa necesidad de estar cercas de él, de ser su todo.

Sonrió a si misma mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Estas no eran como lo habían sido a lo largo de su vida. Estas lagrimas eran de felicidad, de gratitud de todo sentimiento bueno que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Sintió como si las lágrimas, que recorrían sus mejillas, fueran purificando su cuerpo al caer.

Y entonces no pudo contener su alegría y comenzó a correr, dar vueltas y saltar a lo largo de él pequeño patio, mientras sentía el calor del sol y la fresca brisa sobre su piel.

Entonces sintió cierto deja vu dentro de ella y como algo surgía desde el centro de su corazón hacia la superficie, y sin poder contener el sentimiento comenzó a cantar.

_Koko ni oide, moshi kimi ga  
hashiri tsukaretanara  
Boku wa iru yo ame no furu hi mo kaze fuku toki mo  
Koko ni oide, moshi kimi ga  
tameiki wo tsuite mo, itsu no toki mo  
kie wa shinai  
kokoro no basho sore ga _

_PARADAISU_

_Ven conmigo, si estas cansada de correr_

_Voy a estar aquí, incluso en los días de lluvia y viento_

_Ven aquí, si estas cansada de todo_

_Este lugar en mi corazón nunca desaparecerá_

_Es el paraíso_

_Warai kata dake janai  
namida sae wasurete ku  
ikiru imi miushinai kakete Tomadoi ga oshiyoseru  
nemurenai yoru ga fuanda yo to Kimi wa tsubuyakukedo  
Mawarimichi wo tsuzuke teru bakari  
Sonna ki ga shite shimau wake wa  
yume no kake ra ni  
mata chikazuketa shooko dakara_

_Si tú has olvidado como reír o llorar,_

_Si has perdido el significado de la vida,_

_Y te sientes perdido en la noche, _

_Y no puedes dormir, por el hecho de que, _

_Hay mucha dificultad en el camino, _

_Es prueba de que estas cercas de tus sueños_

Sentía como ese sentimiento nuevo y agradable surgía de su pecho controlándola con dulzura.

Esta sensación recorrió su cuerpo entero y se apodero de cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo mientras este deja vu traía consigo la letra de la canción.

Pudo sentir como el recordar hacia que el olor del lugar cambiase, ahora podía oler en el otra cosa más, era como un perfume masculino, suave y agradable al sentido.

_Koko ni oide  
moshi kimi ga  
michi ni mayottanara  
Boku wa iro yo ano koro no mama kawaranai mama  
Koko ni oide  
moshi kimi no  
kokoro ore kakete mo  
dooka itsumo wasurenaide  
tomoni sugoshita ano  
PARADAISU_

_Ven conmigo, si te sientes perdida, _

_Voy a estar aquí, nunca me eh ido, _

_Ven conmigo, si tu corazón está a punto de estallar, _

_Por favor nunca olvides el tiempo que pasamos juntos, _

_En el paraíso _

Mientras seguía girando y disfrutando de su propio cantar y de lo que la rodeaba miro al cielo. Sintió como si el cielo le regresase la mirada y su sonrisa se ensancho mientras seguía entonando la canción.

_Itoshi sa to kanashimi wa senaka awase nante  
karaimono no serifu wa suteyoo  
hontoo no seikatsu de  
kanjite oboeta kotoba dake wo Boku ni hanashite hoshii  
Yoru ga tsuzuku no ga  
kowai kuse ni  
asahi no mabushi sa ni obieru  
akiramenaide  
mada geemu wa owatte inai_

_Se dice que el amor y la tristeza son las dos caras de una misma moneda_

_No digas las líneas de otra persona_

_Di las palabras que realmente quieres decir_

_Habla conmigo_

_Tienes miedo de las noches largas, pero_

_También te asusta el brillo del sol de la mañana_

_No te rindas, el juego no ha terminado aún_

Al terminar la canción dejo de bailar para recostarse en el suelo mientras miraba el amplio cielo.

No recordaba cuando había aprendido esa canción, ni si quiera recordaba conocerla.  
Lo único que recordaba era que esa canción era parte de ella, tan ella como lo era su cabello, sus uñas, sus ojos. Era algo que le pertenecía a ella y esa pertenencia la alegraba.

Realmente no sabía porque había comenzado a cantar esa canción, simplemente lo hizo trayendo consigo mucha tranquilidad, más de la que creía jamás haber sentido.

-esa canción….-reconoció la voz de Ren en cuanto sintió los escalofríos recorrer su piel.

Tamao levanto la vista para encarar la mirada de Ren.

Entonces sintió como los ojos de él la atravesaban de esa forma con la que solo él podía hacerlo. Y a la vez pudo ver en ellos intriga y desconcierto.

-¿la conoce?- le pregunto Tamao mientras ella también intentaba saber algo sobre esa canción.

-la eh escuchado-le contesto él.

Otro minuto paso, en el que se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro, entonces el dio media vuelta.

-¿de dónde la conoces?- le pregunto antes de que el partiese.

El volvió a dar media vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

-fue hace mucho tiempo-contesto el secamente.

-entiendo- le respondió Tamao.

Sintió como algo no estaba bien, algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no encontraba el que era.

Entonces miro de nuevo al cielo y vio la luz del sol brillar con fuerza y al bajar la vista de nuevo encontró la silueta de Ren debajo de la luz del sol.

-….joven Ren?-pregunto ella sin despegar la vista de él.

El volvió a mirarla irritado. Ya había hecho que se regresara dos veces.

-…como es que…-volvió a mirarlo y luego miro de nuevo el cielo-¿cómo es que puede….estar bajo el sol?

El la miro desconcertado y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que ella intentaba decirle.

-es gracias a esto- dijo mientras se bajaba la camisa enseñando un poco de su pecho y dejaba ver una hermosa piedra color zafiro más parecida al diamante en forma de cruz. La hermosa piedra tintineaba bajo la luz del sol dando destellos azulados a su alrededor.

Tamao sintió el poder que esta piedra preciosa tenia y sin poder contenerse se puso de pie acercándose a Ren.

Tomo la piedra entre sus manos y se deleito con la textura suave y fría de esta.

Entonces vio como un pequeño destello brillaba dentro de la piedra y sin contenerse lo miro realmente interesada.

Comenzó a ver destellos azules a su alrededor mientras el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Entonces sintió como la mano de Ren alejaba su mano y visa de la joya escondiéndola de nuevo dentro de sus ropas.

El mundo dejo de dar vueltas en cuanto la piedra salió de su campo de vista.

-¿…que?-pregunto ella mareada.

-es una piedra encantada, no es para que un humano la toque o vea- y después de decir esto entro de nuevo en la casa.

Tamao lo siguió y entonces se percato de que había un montón de bolsas de papel amontonadas en la pequeña sala.

-es tuyo-le dijo Ren secamente antes de entrar a su propio cuarto y encerrarse.

-¿para mi…?-se pregunto Tamao.

Se acerco a las bolsas para después hincarse a un lado de estas y comenzar a checar su contenido.

Era ropa, lo que había dentro de dos de las bolsas era ropa, pero no era simple ropa común y corriente, era ropa de diseñador, ropa casual y elegante de marca y además era ropa a la moda.

Tamao se deleito con lo hermosa de la ropa.

Había desde pijamas hasta conjuntos elegantes.

Dentro de una de las bolsas pudo ver otra bolsa, solo que esta era más pequeña y de plástico. Dentro de esta bolsita había unos 20 pares de ropa interior que incluían brasieres, blusas con encaje, pantaletas y hasta tangas.

Tamao se sonrojo en cuanto vio la ropa interior.

¿Ren había ido a comprarle ropa interior?

La sola idea de Ren de pie frente a un aparador de ropa interior para mujer la hacía sonrojarse ahora, el hecho de que el había comprado toda esa ropa la inquietaba aun mas.

Dentro de la pequeña bolsa de plástico había una nota.

Tamao la leyó, esta decía:_ "Escogí esta ropa en base al pedido que tu novio me pidió (¡es tan tímido, No pudo escogerla por sí mismo!) Asique aproveche la oportunidad para poner ropa tan hermosa y provocativa como me fue posible, suerte mientras la "usas" ;) jajaja"_

Tamao se sonrojo aun más cuando termino de leer la nota. ¿Su novio había dicho? ¡Ren no era su novio! Y… ¡¿provocativa?, tal vez había leído mal la nota, volvió a releerla encontrándose con que no había leído mal. Volvió a ver la ropa interior esta vez visualizándola desde ese punto de vista y ahora que ponía más atención la mayoría era de encaje. Había un conjunto que era una pequeña blusa de tirantes que era de color transparente con brillo rosado y una pantaleta realmente pequeña de la misma tela que la blusa, solo que esta tenía otra tela lisa rosada debajo de la transparente y tenía unos listones que Tamao pensó se amarraban alrededor de las piernas. De la misma forma había unos listones que la blusa tenia y que Tamao pensó que estos se amarraban alrededor de su pecho.

Se sonrojo de sobre manera y decidió que era mejor hacer esa ropa a un lado y seguir checando el contenido de las otras bolsas.

Tomo la que estaba más cercana a ella esta parecía llevar cinco cajas, en una de las cajas había un par de converse, en otra había un par de zapatos negros de tacón realmente hermosos y elegantes, en otra había unas sandalias exquisitas y con adornos de flores de cerezo, en la cuarta había un par de pantuflas rosadas y en la última había unas chanclas cómodas.

Tamao se midió los zapatos, todos le quedaban a la perfección. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Entonces tomo otra de las bolsas en esta había una botella de perfume, champo y jabón con olor a fresa, abrió la tapa del champo para olerlo. Era un olor extrañamente conocido. Entonces cerro la tapa y siguió viendo lo que había en la bolsa.

También había un pequeño kit de pinturas, un par de toallas limpias, un kit de sabanas, fundas y cortinas de color rosado pálido, entre otras cosas relacionadas.

Al terminar de ver el contenido de esa bolsa tomo la ultima bolsa. Esta era más pequeña y pesada.

Tamao la abrió encontrándose con que era una libreta y unos cuantos libros, en su mayoría novelas, entre ellas estaban: "cumbres borrascosas", "orgullo y perjuicio", "cien años de soledad", "Edipo Rey", "Romeo y Julieta", "El mercader de Venecia", "la Ilíada y la odisea" y muchos otros más. Pero el libro que mas llamo su atención fue uno de pasta negra con adornos de color rojo sangre, un nombre se encontraba bordado en la pasta principal del libro, "Dracula" decían con letras más grandes y rojas mientras estampados de cruces y enredaderas se abrían paso a lo largo del libro.

Ella miro el libro entusiasmada, si no mal recordaba ella había escuchado que ese libro era sobre un duque vampiro que se enamoraba de una humana.

Tomo nota mental de eso y decidió que ese iba a ser el libro que iba a leer primero.

Entonces su puso de pie y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en su habitación.

Dejo la ropa interior para el final y comenzó con lo demás.

Cambio la sabana, la funda y la persiana de su cuarto, para después guardar la ropa en el ropero y acomodar los libros en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de su cama.

Luego tomo el champo y jabón y los coloco dentro del baño y cuando regresaba a su habitación su mirada encontró de nuevo ese conjunto revelador.

La sola imagen de ella usando ese conjunto hizo que se sonrojara. ¡Ella definitivamente no usaría algo así! Era demasiado revelador. Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar que ella ya no era ni pura ni inocente, su cuerpo estaba marcado de por vida con cicatrices que le daban una apariencia espantosa, sin mencionar que su virginidad había sido tomada unos años atrás por un hombre del que no podía recordar ni su rostro. Todo se le había arrebatado.

Entonces si ella ya no tenía nada puro que proteger ¿por qué no podía usar esa clase de ropa?

¿Qué tenia de malo el desear que su cuerpo luciese hermoso por un día? Aunque ella fuese la única que lo viese el solo pensar de que lucía hermosa, provocativa y libre de cicatrices le era suficiente.

Tomo la ropa interior, un cambio de ropa, una toalla y entro al baño decidida.

Disfruto del agua caliente caer por su piel, aun le costaba acostumbrarse al tacto de esta sobre su piel, lavo su cabello y tallo su cuerpo debidamente con el champo y el jabón que Ren le había comprado y luego salió de la regadera.

Su mirada se enfoco en el lavabo, sobre este había un cuchillo. Este no estaba allí la noche anterior, pudo recordar, mas sin embargo no le dio importancia y continúo.

Se seco el cuerpo para luego comenzar a colocarse la ropa.

Mientras intentaba colocarse la complicada ropa interior trastabillo un poco y choco contra la pared, para luego sentirse orgullosa de sí misma al haber sido capaz de ponerse esa complicada ropa interior.

Se miro en el espejo alegrándose al darse cuenta que para su asombro su cuerpo lucia lindo.

Los listones rosados de la prenda escondían la gran mayoría de sus cicatrices y eso la alegraba, pero a la vez la prenda transparente le provocaba pena, ya que esta dejaba su pecho al descubierto.

Mas sin embargo eso no le importo, al final de cuentas ella sería la única que se vería a sí misma en ropa interior.

Se apoyo sobre el lavabo mientras se peinaba el cabello.

Pero el lavabo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo lo que provoco que su mano resbalara y ella cállese al suelo.

El movimiento había sido tan brusco que había provocado que ella se golpease contra el mismo lavabo provocando a su vez que el cuchillo que se encontraba sobre este cállese al suelo junto con ella.

Al otro lado de la casa, Ren había escuchado el sonido que Tamao provoco al caer, por lo que corrió al baño y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y entonces le llego el olor.

Olía a sangre.

Ren se agacho y levanto a Tamao del suelo encontrándose con que el cuchillo había provocado una herida profunda que atravesaba, como un línea vertical, el estomago de Tamao.

Ren la tomo en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde la recostó en la cama.

Ella temblaba de dolor. Ambos podían percatarse de que la herida era profunda.

Ren se coloco sobre ella y la miro a los ojos. El pudo ver el dolor de ella atreves de estos.

-¿confías en mi?-le pregunto Ren.

Tamao le miro mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas.

-si-respondió sin vacilaciones, entonces Ren tomo las manos de ella y las alzo por sobre su cabeza donde las aprisiono con una de sus manos para luego bajar su rostro y comenzar a lamer la herida de Tamao.

Ella gimió al sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer, ya que, al final de cuentas, el estaba bebiendo su sangre mientras la curaba con su saliva.

El comenzó lamiendo el borde alto de la herida y fue bajando mientras esta se iba cerrando a su paso.

Tamao se movía inquieta en su lugar, sin realmente moverse gracias a lo aprisionada que la tenía Ren.

Entonces Tamao sintió de golpe como el dolor y el placer se detuvo, Ren había cerrado la herida con destreza, mas sin embargo permanecía en la misma posición sin mover un musculo.

La respiración de Tamao se había acelerado y ahora luchaba consigo misma para mantenerla al margen.

En ese momento Ren levanto la visa hacia el rostro de Tamao.

El sentir los ojos de Ren sobre ella le provoco un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y que provoco que la piel se le pusiese chinita.

Los ojos de Ren eran una llamarada de deseo y pasión, mas deseo que nada. Tamao podía verlo, podía sentir como el deseo de él le atravesaba el cuerpo provocando en ella también deseo.

Entonces la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se apago al tiempo que el atardecer caía, dándole entrada a una noche sin luna, a una luna nueva.

Y mientras la oscuridad se incrementaba pudo ver como el destello de los ojos de él se incrementaba igualmente. Pudo ver como esos hermosos ojos felinos y dorados la miraban con un deseo desmedido y contenido.

Entonces sintió temblar a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Luego vio como el dejo de verle los ojos para después bajar la mirada y ver su cuerpo.

Sintió otro estremecimiento y esta vez fue más fuerte cuando se percato que llevaba aquel conjunto rosado que dejaba al descubierto sus pequeños pechos.

Ágilmente el levanto su mano libre y sin vacilaciones rozo el pezón derecho de la joven que comenzaba a endurecerse.

Ella gimió al sentir el débil pero provocativo tacto.

El volvió a levantar la vista hacia los ojos de ella, esta vez sus ojos habían cambiando.

Estaba ese resplandor rojizo que ella ya conocía, el que le daba a entender que él deseaba sangre, pero a la vez había otro resplandor, uno plateado que brillaba mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Entonces el volvió a tocar el pezón de la joven, pero esta vez con un poco de más fuerza mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos rozados de la joven.

Ella volvió a gemir a la vez que todo su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse.

El acerco su rostro al de ella mientras continuaba tocando el pecho de ella, ella sintió su cercanía y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, él la miro sucumbir ante él y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios…..

* * *

_Fin del capítulo # 4!_

_Lamento la tardanza, esta vez me excedí fue demasiado el tiempo que deje esperándolas y lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que perdí la libreta en la que tenía todo el fic anotado y por flojera y otras cosas no quise continuarlo, sin mencionar que había olvidado ciertas cosas sobre el final de esta serie. Lo bueno es que tuve que empezar desde cero a re-memorizar esta historia y a final de cuentas termine cambiando algunas cosas ya que no pude hacerla igual, creo que lo bueno del asunto es que, pese a haber tenido un bloqueo de inspiración, provocado por la pérdida de mi libreta ¬¬ mejore el fic, asique espero y les agrade el nuevo y renovado fic._

_Gracias por las que me siguen leyendo _

_y pues desgraciadamente esta vez no puedo prometerles un capitulo por semana, denle gracias a mi escuela y exámenes ¬¬ pero si les prometo que continuare esta historia, odio dejar las cosas a medias asique a echarle ganas! _

_Si tienen alguna recomendación que darme o alguna idea para el fic será bienvenida! Ya que a final de cuentas termine cambiando el fic asique no pasa nada con que le agregue ciertas ideas :P_

_**Akeemi-chan:** jajaja no andas tan perdida ;), pero como quiera ¡no se vale adivinar! :P Lo de que se convierta en vampira algo va a pasar incluso antes de que Tamao reconsidere hacerle la pregunta a Ren. Y pues Tamao tiene el cabello largo pero Ren no, la verdad no me gusta del todo la forma con la que Ren luce al final del manga :/ por eso prefiero dejarlo con su cabello corto, mas sin embargo no te sabría decir exactamente la edad de él en el fic, ni siquiera se qué edad tiene a lo largo de la serie xD pero supongamos que refiriéndose a la edad, y puesto que esto es un fic no tiene mucha relevancia con la serie :/, Tamao tiene cercas de 17 años y Ren luce de entre unos 18 o 19 años._

_**nya genial.33:** me da gusto que te haya gustado mi otra historia también, de hecho me da mucho gusto escuchar eso ya tengo otra historia para esta pareja en mente pero esta vez primero terminare de escribir esta antes de publicar la otra jeje._

_**Karen:** ¡gracias! Comentarios así me animan a continuar! Y créeme toda mi vida me han dicho rara a causa de mi sobre exagerada imaginación y es por eso mismo que no te decepcionare xD jaja. _

_Sé que ya les quede mal muchachas pero mi intención NO es la de dejar este fin a medias, ¡lo terminare bien y bonito! Asique esperen un final sorprendente y poco usual porque el día de hoy las ideas fluyen más rápido de lo que lo hacen las gotas de lluvia que estan cayendo por acá! xDD_

_Gracias por los comentarios del fic y por los que me agregaron a favoritos :D_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**_

PD. ¿por que será que siempre escribo demasiados comentarios de autora? xD


End file.
